A world where hope is a broken promise -ON HOLD UNTIL NOVEMBER 2018-
by IamanAckerman
Summary: In a broken world filled with hopelessness, we follow eight girls, all of whom who have had their souls filled with black, have been put in a never ending maze where the deeper you go in, the more sorrow you meet. These four girls stories are all separate, but at the center they meet. And where they meet...is the 105th trainee corps, where they all have their own reasons to join.


**Episode one**

 **Chapter one: Crybaby.**

It was a story that had been planned at the beginning of time. Or maybe it was a story that wasn't planned at all. Maybe it was a surprise from the cold, emotionless world that had blessed Briella with life. Or maybe it wasn't a blessing. Maybe it was a cruel joke, a type of torture on her. Or maybe the world didn't have anywhere to unleash all it's cruelty so it chose Briella.

Either way, it didn't matter. It wouldn't stop the threatening, the words, the slow torturous cruelty seeping into her soul, her very existence.

And the tears fell. They streamed, and despite how she hated them, as much as she self loathed herself for letting them, no matter how desperate or hard she tried she couldn't swallow back into the dark, sad pool that was her existence.

And that's when the laughter came. It came from heartless souls. Or maybe they had been in her position once and wanted someone to know how it felt.

Either way, they were merciless and cruel. It was clear to her. Very, very clear. The world wasn't the happy place she once thought it was. It was cruel. Or maybe, deep within, she had always known. Maybe it was something she had always locked up, thrown away, and tried not to think of.

But now it was out.

 _My innocence,_ she realized, _is gone._

Most would say that innocence disappeared when you did something despicable. But, at that moment, Briella didn't believe that statement to be true.

Innocence was gone as soon as you realized that your world isn't always going to be a safe, happy, perfect place. It was when that realization came when childhood truly disappears.

But then another realization came into her head, and she felt as though she was being suffocated at the realization, her throat becoming tight.

 _The world was_ _ **never**_ _a safe, happy, place. It was just a delusion in my head. Titans devour us for their own pleasure, so we're trapped in these walls. Everything we have is limited. We don't have freedom. It's like when predators catch prey. They don't have any escape. None…they don't want to die…but they do anyway._

 _This world is unbelievably cruel, that we don't get our own decisions. We don't even get to choose if we're born or not…_

It was also that should never go running through a nine year old girl's head.

And, as she had been for months on end, at the end of every day, her heart spilling too much pain for her to stand there any longer, she went running. She went running home.

And they laughed behind her, yelling things at her as she went.

 _Ugly._

 _Stupid._

 _Pathetic._

 _Disgusting._

 ** _Crybaby._**

All of this had started a year before. Or maybe even before that. Whatever. Where Briella remembered it beginning, was with the move. Actually before she moved. It had started when she was six years old.

She had lived at South Aachen Street, which isn't the best place to be living. Most people smoked, did drugs, carried around guns, and would get drunk. There would be random gunshot sounds from outside, so we weren't allowed out often. One day, her, her Mom and Dad, and her brother, Luke, all went out shopping.

When they had come back, their house had been broken into. Most of their stuff had been stolen, which wasn't much since they didn't exactly have much money.

That's when Briella had lost trust of the neighborhood. And honestly, her fading trust was effecting how she trusted the world.

And that's when innocence began fleeting.

Soon after, they had moved away to a small village out in the mountains known as Taber, to live with her grandparents. She stayed there until she was eight, and then they moved…

To Trost. When she had first moved there, she had made a friend. Her name had been Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had been her best friend. The two had hung out for several months, and even had played together everyday. They shared stuff together everyday.

But then, it was revealed that not only would she be moving…

She was faking even liking Briella. She really didn't care about Briella. At all. She had just wanted her stuff.

And then she had moved. The thing is that Briella had given her a very special toy, and she had moved away with it.

And that made more trust fade.

And the tears fell. They streamed. They painted her existence. She had cried too much…and everyone made fun of it.

That's when a bunch of big kids had moved in nearby, and had began picking on her. They never gave physical attacks…but they would give her verbal attacks. Ones that would seep into the deepest depths of her soul, and slowly fill her with insecurities.

And so, every night, she'd run in, her body racking with sobs.

And they always would call her the same thing.

 **Crybaby.**

That was her life. That was her story.

And she hoped for a better twist. A better chapter. But she knew…

That most hopes…

Never come true.


End file.
